References
References Serpick, E. (2001) Elton John. Rolling Stone Artists. pp 15. Retrieved from rollingstone.com. What Happened in 1975. The People History. Retrieved from thepeoplehistory.com. Online. Purington, J. Astraltune Stereopack Information Page. Retrieved from justabuzz.com. Rohter, L. (2005, December 17). An Unlikely Trendsetter Made Earphones a Way Of Life. The New York Times. Retrieved from nytimes.com. Fenech, S. (2010, October 26). Walkman into History. The Daily Telegraph. pp. 08. Reuters. (2007, April 09). Apple Sells 100M iPods. eWeek. Barry, Dan. (2009, July 05). Stereo for One, a Brief Unaccompanied History. The New York Times. pp. 03. Sony Corp. History. Retrieved from sony.net. Bellis, M. Who Invented the Sony Walkman? About.com. Retrieved from about.com. Anonymous. (2011, January 09). Against Headphones. New York Times Magazine. Jenish, D, Davies, T. (1999, August 30). The Walkman at 20. Maclean's Magazine. pp. 10. Fantel, H. (1984, June 03) Sound; Here Comes the New Equipment. New York Times. pp. A23. Editorial. (1984, November 26). Audio Disc Players Coming of Age. New York Times. pp. D1. Glazier, L. (September 12, 2008). Lost Lives Remembered During 9/11 Ceremony. The Online Rocket. Retrieved from theonlinerocket.com Frith, D. (2001, January 20). Rumours Rampant of Better iMac on the Way. The Australian. pp. 52. Mini CD Single. In Wikipedia. Online Nicholson, C. (2009, September). Digital Audio Player. Scientific American. pp. 72. Fraser, S. (2005, December 16). Safe and Sound. Current Science. pp. 8. Blackwell, G. (1998, July 02). MP3's Success Rests On Hardware Players. Toronto Star. Doan, A, Godwin, J. (1999, October 04). Winding Down. Forbes. pp. 56. Stone, B. (2011, October 10). 1997-2011: The Return. Bloomberg Businessweek. pp. 36-42. Bruno, A. (2005, January 29). Apple Shuffles In To Expand Player Market. Billboard. pp. 39. Jobs, S.(2001, October 23). Apple Keynote Address. In YouTube. Online. Goodman, F. (2000, July 06). The Future Is Now. Rolling Stone. pp. 41 Michaels, P. (2002, January 01). Breakthrough Artist? Macworld. pp. 12 Zyska, P. (2001, November 16). The Hidden Functionality of iPod. Computer Dealer News. pp. 12 Although 6.5 grams was not significantly lighter than the previously quoted 7 grams of first generation mp3 players, it should be reiterated that this was for a device that held much more content and could arguably do more. Fritz, B. (2006, June 19). Friend or Foe? Variety. pp. 1, 5. Boutin, P. (2001, December 18). Don’t Steal Music, Pretty Please. In Salon.com Online Editorial (2004, October 30). Special Report: Music's Brighter Future - The Music Industry. The Economist, pp 92. Jobs, S (2001, October 26). Apple Keynote Address. Editorial (2004, April 28). Apple Celebrates iTunes Birthday, Claims 70 Million Songs Sold. Agence France Presse, English. Editorial (2002, July 22). iPod Making Apple Pie With Windows. Variety, pp 16. Editorial. (2011, September 14). "Hello, Hello, I Can't Hear You, I Used To Love Music." AllAfrica. Editorial (2005, December 19). Eh? iPod Earbuds Can Cause Hearing Loss. TechWeb. Ringen, J. (2005, December 01). Is Music Making You Deaf? Rolling Stone. pp. 11. (2011, March 24). The Daily. Retrieved April 15, 2012 from http://www.statcan.gc.ca/daily-quotidien/110324/dq110324b-eng.htm